MegaMan: Connect
by Noobus Maximus
Summary: Blargh.


MegaMan Connect

Chapter: 1

An infinite void surrounded the world and there was no sign of life. All there stood in this darkness was a tall boy of about six feet and three inches. His age was 16 and he looked to have a lean physique. He wore silk pajamas with a white polka-dot design over a blue background. He seemed to be in a daze just staring off into nothingness until two figures could be made out in his sight. One was a boy who seemed to be at the age of 11 in a blue suit with gauntlets and boots. He sported a helmet with two yellow like squares over the frontal area as a decoration. His ears were covered by a plate-like object embroidered with gold and two red shapes in the center. The other figure was tall assumed to be about same height as the boy in the pajamas. This person was obviously male and wore a black cloak surrounding his body. Nothing more could be seen of him and he seemed to be infinitely mysterious. The lack of sound surrounding them was enough to break the mind of the most willed person. Then, the cloaked one began to speak…

"You've fought off countless enemies, defeated all-powerful beings… Now that several years have past, you should have thought upon this matter… Why did you fight?" His words sent a wave out into the void breaking the silence. The boy in the pajamas then became somewhat conscience and started to observe the conversation between the two beings he saw.

"Why did I fight you say? …Honestly I don't know. Maybe it was to help others or to save my friends. But that was only a small fraction of it… My best friend told me to fight, and so I did. My life had purpose when fighting and that is why I did it. I don't have a definite answer for what I fought for." replied the boy in the blue suit.

"Do you want to know why you fought? Come to me and you will see the answer…" A white swirling portal appeared behind the cloaked figure. The portal contrasting with the void was almost blinding. He then extended his right arm out as if telling the young one to follow. The tall boy suddenly gained full consciousness and realized what was happening. His long time friend was being abducted. The boy in pajamas then tried to call out and reach forth, but to no prevail. The lips moved, but no sound was heard. His body didn't react to his command. Then with one final try, he screamed.

"M-MEGAMAN!" The shout interrupted the cloaked one's action, and redirected the attention to himself.

"Don't interfere…" and with that, the dimension around them broke and shattered. The only thing left was a loud ringing sound as the tall boy was floating into nothingness.

"…W-What's… happe-" the boy was then cut off and the silence from before resumed.

RING RING RING

RING RING RING

"Hmm? Mega-MegaMan?" The boy in pajamas was now located on a bed in a small room. It was comprised of a bed, some bookshelves, the latest in computer technology on a desk, and old toys tossed here and there. The walls of the room were blue and had no lighting except for one window and an overhead light.

"LAN! What are you waiting for? Get up!" The blue boy in the suit from before responded. He was a data entity located in a PErsonal Terminal device. Better known as PETs, it was a storage system used to move these data entities, AKA Navis, with the owner. The PET was located next to the computer plugged into a socket where the device was recharged.

"MegaMan? What time is it? Where am I?" said gruffly the boy in bed as he tried to get up.

"Lan, no more rotten tacos for you at bedtime! You sound as if you don't recognize where you are… Or how important today is." lectured the Navi. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late for the first day of school!" Suddenly, the boy in bed was filled with energy and started moving in a haste. He put his clothing on. A blue bandana, a white long-sleeve shirt, an orange button shirt over the white one, and black shorts with a sporty yellow line going down each side.

"Quick MegaMan, how much time is left?" said Lan as he was gurgling water, resulting in him choking.

"Not much left. Only five minutes and counting! We're not going to make it…"

"Pfft, this is me you're talking about, remember? I'll make it happen!" as he starts dashing out of his home, thanking his mother for the one slice of toast.

"Hom mucm time leff?"

"We have 30 seconds left, and stop talking with your mouth full!" As he said this, Lan starts in a desperate run into his school. He starts searching for his classroom up and down the hallways. Lan then notices a familiar room and heads towards it. _"Ha, I will make it on time!" _He then jumps into the room and lands into the first empty seat he could find. "Whoohoo! Made it. Didn't I say we had nothing to worry about?" and with that, the navi points behind his operator.

"Ms. Mari?! Woah, you're my teacher again? That is so awesome, we haven't seen each other since elementary school."

Ms. Mari was a young woman in her 30s. She wore a blue dress with the middle purple. It extended down to her knees. She was also wearing boots that had the same color pattern as the dress. Her hair was silky brown and the sides where rolled up to look like logs on each side of her head.

"No, Lan, I'm sorry. I'm not going to be your teacher for this year. You see-"

"Woah! It's Lan Hikari!" interrupted a small boy in the classroom. "You're my idol man! Can I have your autograph?"

"NO WAY! If anyone's going to have his autograph, it's going to be me, his future wife!" a little girl butted in. After this, the classroom went into a frenzy where many younger students were fighting.

"CLASS BEHAVE!" shouted Ms. Mari as she tired to get situated talking to Lan "You see, I'm still teaching the younger students. Where you have to go is in East Hall, not West. I'll go and call someone from your class to escort you back." With that, she left Lan with the kids as they stare on him intently.

Later within the class period, Lan was talking about his adventures of when he was the age of the other students. He told them about WWW, Nebula, and even about his old rival…

"So then, I was like 'Use LifeSword MegaMan and beat the crap outta ProtoMan!' and then MegaMan here slashed right through the inferior Navi like a hot knife through butter! ProtoMan's operator, Chaud, was totally crying! He begged me to forgive him and become his master. Of course I couldn't refuse…"

"Uhh Lan" interrupted his Navi "I don't think that ever happened…"

"Sure it did! I remember it just like yesterday!"

"Do you even remember what happened yesterday? Hmm?"

"Uhh… That's not the point. The point is, I totally kick-butt in Net-Battles!" Net-Battles are conflicts between the Navis where they fight for several reasons. Revenge, money, but mostly for fun and entertainment. An operator helps his or her Navi out by sending them weapons in storage units called chips. They're small like cartridges that hold massive amounts of data.

"Well, someone from your class finally coming over." said Ms. Mari sitting at her desk giving a mean look to her younger students. "It was good seeing you again, Lan."

"Yeah. It was cool seeing you to teach!" As soon as Lan tried to speak another word, a girl arrived at the door. Her height was about five foot and four inches tall. She wore a blue dress-like top which went down to her hips. From there, a pink skirt started and ended mid-way to her knees. She had red hair which went down to her hips and was carrying a purse with a heart-like symbol on it.

"Well Lan" started the girl "Are you ready to go?" as she said that, a smile appeared over her face.

"Well… uhh yeah, but one quick thing…" The girl then had a quizzical look on her face wondering what Lan would say next. "Umm… Who are you?" and with that, the girl's expression went from serene to raging. Her face became red and she clutched her purse handle in her hand in such a tight grip that it could of choked someone to death.

"Lan… YOU IDIOT!" responded the girl as she walked out the room

"…W-What did I do?" asked the puzzled boy.


End file.
